Come Wake Me Up
by EmilyGail
Summary: Albus is startled to realize he has feelings for a certain blonde-haired Slytherin. Who happens to be his best mate. Oh, and a MALE. Will he mess it all up? Or can he fix things before it's too late?


A/N: So here is another little one-shot. I couldn't help myself. I have been on a big AS/S kick, and I read one that had a super angsty/sad ending. I just couldn't have that. Plus, this song has been stuck in my head for the last, I don't know… FOREVER. So I based this fic off the lyrics to Come Wake Me Up by the Rascal Flatts. Also (drumroll please) I got my very best friend, who happens to go by the name AccioSara, to beta this for me! So yay! Anyways, on with the story.

Albus sat in his living room, staring into the flames roaring in his fireplace without taking in anything around him. The only thing that existed was the bottle of whiskey in his hand, and the memories swirling around in his head.

For some reason, his usual cure for the pain wasn't working. On nights like tonight, when the memories got to be to much, a couple bottles of firewhiskey could make him forget. No more haunting smiles, shimmering blonde hair, and betrayed silver eyes swimming with tears. The firewhiskey was his cure-all. It could push every feeling out of his heart, allowing him to bask in the numbness that accompanied the burn in his throat. However, tonight he didn't have the strength to forget. The memories just wouldn't stop playing.

_Al and Scorpius were sitting together on a couch in the Slytherin common room, Scorpius' feet in Albus' lap, soaking up the heat from the fire. They were discussing their latest grade given back to them in Potions. Scorpius was grumbling about getting an E, when "he so clearly deserved an O for the pure genius that was his essay on the commonly undervalued moonstone."_

_However, Albus wasn't really paying attention. For the play of the fire across Scorpius' face was completely entrancing him. The way the light turned his eyes that beautiful silver called his name. He couldn't tear his eyes from the visage in front of him._

"_Albus…? Are you even listening to me?"_

_Startled, Albus shook himself. Had he really just been daydreaming about Scorpius, his best friend? Who was MALE__?_

Albus reached for his pack of cigarettes, lamenting that he only had one left. All he could hear was _his _voice, telling him all the different diseases he would contract from those vile creations.

That broke the damn. Albus' head was filled with the silky tones of one Scorpius Malfoy. He couldn't escape that voice, echoing around his head. Gasping at the pain, he dropped his bottle of whiskey, not even caring that it was slowly spilling across his flooring. His cigarette was thrown across the room with a pained cry, unable to stand the voice any longer. He stumbled to the muggle tele set that _he _had insisted on buying, turning it on a random channel, raising the volume as high as was possible. _Anything _would be better than the voice in his mind, replaying everything that had happened.

_Albus glowered across the dorm at his friend as he threw clothes all over the room, smiling and panicking at the same time._

"_Oh, Albus, I have NOTHING to wear! Whatever shall I do?"_

_Albus rolled his eyes, barely trying to cover up the mean look on his face. "Scorpius, you have tons of designer clothes to choose from. Besides, I don't see why it matters anyway. He's just some guy…"_

_Scorpius turned to look at me, casting an incredulous look my way. "Just some guy?! Alonso Zabini is only the fittest boy at Hogwarts! And he is taking ME to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"_

_Albus glared. "Zabini, the fittest boy at Hogwarts? As if. He isn't even on the Quidditch team with us. He doesn't even compare."_

_Scorpius looked at him thoughtfully. "Why do you care anyway?"_

_Albus huffed, looking away. He hid his face, unable to mask his true emotions. "Me, care? Of course I don't."_

_If only he had turned around, he would have seen the look of disappointment flash across Scorpius' face before he turned back to his wardrobe silently. _

It was no use. The tele could never be loud enough to drown out his thoughts. He collapsed onto the floor, at his wits end. Tears streamed down his face. Albus just knew that Scorpius was out there, with someone else, not having a Knut to spare for thoughts of Albus. He was probably already back with that git, Zabini, laughing it up. Scorpius didn't need Albus anymore. He had made that clear.

_Albus was unpacking his trunk into his new flat. Yes, that's right. He was the proud owner of a new flat. He finally finished putting away the last of his clothes and looked around his room with a happy sigh. He bounded out of his room and down the hall to his flatmate's room excitedly._

_He barged into the room. "Scor, my room is so perfect! When do you want to…"_

_The sentence died on his lips as he took in his surroundings. His eyes raked over the naked form of his best friend spread across his bed, covered in a sheen of sweat. His eyes were hungrily taking in his body, from his Quidditch-toned muscles to his beautiful silver eyes that were clouded over in desire. _

_However, it didn't take him long to realize that the object of his desires wasn't alone on the bed. And they had just noticed him in the room. _

_Scorpius and Zabini quickly dragged the duvet over their naked bodies, Zabini with a sigh of frustration and Scorpius with a flush spreading across his face and neck. Albus' hungry expression quickly faded to one of hurt. He turned away and fled the room, hiding the green eyes that were tearing up and ignoring the man in the bed who shouted his name at his retreating back._

On the hard floor, Albus closed his eyes tightly against the inferno threatening to overwhelm him. He couldn't escape the flames burning through his whole being. Every echo, memory, vision… they each were a new flame flickering in his body. It was all too much. He gave in, allowing the flames within him to take control, growing higher than he could ever hope to control. He stayed within his internal flames, hoping that this last week was all a dream. He waited for the moment when Scorpius would throw something at his face, shouting to wake up or risk missing Transfiguration.

But as his flames took all control, he had one final thought. This wasn't a dream, and Scorpius wasn't going to wake him up.

_In his room, Albus allowed one tear to trek down his face before taking a shuddering breath and sealing his eyes shut. He couldn't break down, not with Zabini right down the hall, ready to throw insults his way for pining after someone he could never have. A cough from behind him startled him out of his misery._

_He jumped, wiping a hand across his face before looking over his shoulder. Scorpius, now fully dressed, stood before him sheepishly. _

"_Listen, Al, I'm sorry you had to see that…" He trailed off, unsure of how to continue._

_Albus laughed bitterly. "Don't lie to me, Scor."_

_An unknown emotion flitted across Scorpius' face before he raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"_

_Albus stood up, taking a shaky step forward. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be back with your boyfriend?" He practically spat the last word out._

_Scorpius took a step backwards, shocked. "No, Albus, I sent him home. Why are you acting this way?"_

_Albus shook his head, closing his eyes. "You know why," he whispered._

_After a long silence, Scorpius finally answered, in tones as shushed as his had been. "I just want you to tell me."_

_Albus' head snapped up, eyes crazed. "What? You want to hear how hopelessly in love with you I am? About how these last few months have torn me apart, having to watch you day after day with HIM, and unable to confess how I really feel, because you were never around to hear it?"_

_Scorpius looked as if he had been slapped. "Excuse me? Never around? This is just like you! Have you ever thought how I have felt these last few YEARS, watching you chase after every skirt in that bloody castle? Of course you haven't! All you ever think about is yourself!"_

_Albus took another step forward. "What did you expect from me? I didn't even know I was interested in blokes, much less my best mate!" _

_Scorpius shoved him in the chest, creating space between them again. "How is any of that my fault? What was I supposed to do? Sit around waiting for you for the rest of my life? I'm sorry to break it to you, but the world doesn't revolve around you. I couldn't let myself wait for you to wake up any longer. It wasn't healthy. This… thing between us isn't healthy!"_

_Feeling his eyes begin to tear up, Albus tried to reach for Scorpius' hand, only to have to ripped out of his reach. "Scor, please, you can't mean that… I know it took me forever, but I'm here, aren't I? I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you, but I… I love you. I'm in love with you."_

_Choking on a sob, Scorpius took a step backwards. "You're too late. I waited for you for the last 3 years, and I couldn't wait any longer. I'm with Alonso now. You missed your chance."_

_Feeling anger rise up within himself, Albus couldn't control himself any longer. "Oh, that's right, hide from your true emotions like the Malfoy that you are. I don't need you anyway!"_

_Scorpius cast him one last look, filled with too many emotions to label, before turning and disappearing down the hall. He heard drawers slamming open and closed, a loud crack, and finally, silence. Albus let the tears he had been fighting overcome him. Scorpius was gone. He was truly alone._

Albus was laying on the floor in the puddle of whiskey, as ignorant to the liquid seeping into his clothes as he was to the tele in the background. However, there was one thing that managed to break through his hazy fog. A voice.

"Albus?"

At first he assumed it was in his head, where everything else about his love was stored. However, he soon realized that this voice was different. It was accusing, or angry. It was just tired. And it was saying his name again.

Cracking open an eye, he saw the most beautiful face above him. The silver eyes were dulled to a mere grey, and the blonde hair was lank on his forehead. The man who was usually immaculately dressed was, in short, a mess. He reached for the remote, turning off the tele, casting them into a harsh silence. They remained that way before he broke the tension around them.

"Albus, what are you doing?"

Certain that he was dreaming, he smiled dazedly up at the angel above him. "I'm drowning, Scor."

Worry flashed across his face before he knelt down and grabbed Albus' hand. "Drowning? I don't understand. What's wrong?"

I reached up, cupping the angel's face to ease the worry. "I'm drowning in the flames. They won't leave me alone. Haven't since you left, really…"

Confusion marred the angel's face. Glancing around, he noticed the complete disarray around him. Sighing, he cast several spells. Albus was content to watch him, soaking up his presence while he still could. However, the last spell ripped him from his state.

He groaned, sitting up and grabbing his head. After a minute, the pounding ceased and Albus raised bleary eyes to the man in front of him. "Scorpius… why are you here?"

The blonde man sighed again, reaching forward and sweeping the black locks out of his way so he could see those green eyes he loved more clearly. "You know, I asked myself the same question. And I only came up with one answer."

Albus leaned into the hand on his face, searching the face in front of me. "And?"

He smiled softly, letting his thumb draw circles on Albus' unshaved cheek. "I love you too much to stay away." With that, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Albus' ever so softly.

Albus' eyes fluttered shut as he finally pressed his lips to Scorpius', memorizing the feel of them. After what felt like only seconds, Albus forced himself to pull back. "But, what about Zabini?"

Scorpius laughed, his eyes already lighter. "What about him? He was never the right guy for me, Al, and he proved it to me this last week. I couldn't stand to be away from you, much less have his hands on me. So, I left him. And next thing I knew, I was Flooing over here."

Albus searched the eyes in front of him, finding no fault. But, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Scor, could you pinch me?"

His blonde counterpart only laughed and kissed him again. "There is no need, love. You are as awake as I am right now."

Albus stared at him, his eyes slowly lighting up. He leaned in, kissing Scorpius again softly. He poured everything he had into that kiss, expressing everything he felt. When he pulled back, there were tears once again in his eyes. This time, however, he welcomed them. "I love you."

Scorpius' smile nearly blinded him. He rested his forehead against Albus' before whispering back. "And I love you. Even if you did trash our flat in the week that I've been gone."

Albus leaned back and laughed, feeling freer than he could remember. "Looks like we need to do some cleaning. Might as well do some redecorating as well."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at that. "Redecorating? We just moved in a week ago. What needs to be redecorated?"

Smirking, Albus gestured to the bedroom that was Scorpius'. "We need to fix up the guest bedroom."

Another smile lit up Scorpius' face as he threw his arms around Albus' neck, kissing him enthusiastically.


End file.
